Batalla de Scarif
*Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader *Director Orson Krennic† *Almirante Gorin *General Sotorus Ramda |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=*3 [[Cañonera clase Braha'tok|cañoneras clase Braha'tok]] *3 [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbetas clase Sphyrna]] **''Consonancia'Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' **''Hacedor de Luz† *Al menos 6 corbetas CR90 **Tantive IV'' **Corbeta CR90 no identificada *Al menos 3 fragatas de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B *Al menos 12 transportes medianos GR-75Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *1 crucero estelar MC75† **''Profundidad† *Al menos 42 cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X **Escuadrón Azul **Escuadrón VerdeStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' **Escuadrón Rojo *Al menos 22 cazas estelares de asalto/bombarderos BTL-A4 Ala-Y **Escuadrón Oro **Parte del Escuadrón Azul *2 cazas estelares/naves auxiliares UT-60D Ala-U **Parte del Escuadrón Azul *1 carguero ligero VCX-100 **''Espíritu'' *1 [[Lanzadera de carga clase Zeta|Lanzadera de carga clase Zeta]]† **SW-0608† *Rastreadores **Marines Rebeldes *Rogue One† *Seguridad consular alderaaniana |fuerza2=*1 Lord Sith *Estrella de la Muerte *3 [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I]] **''Devastador'' **''IntimidadorCinefex 151† **Perseguidor† *Al menos 75 cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/ln *Cazas experimentales de superioridad aérea TIE/sk x1 *1 vehículo de ataque Segador TIE/rp *1 [[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda|lanzadera T-4a clase ''Lambda]] *Puerta Escudo† *Transportes de Carga Acorazados Todo Terreno† *Comando Orbital† *Comando de Superficie† *Guarnición de Scarif **Soldados de asalto de defensa costera ***TK-32028† **Al menos 9 soldados de la muerte **Soldados de asalto ***TK-4012† ***TK-40121† *Droides de seguridad serie KX |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=*Raddus *Muchos Marines Rebeldes *Muchos Rastreadores *Muchos Alas-X **Casi todo el Escuadrón Azul *Al menos 1 caza estelar/nave auxiliar UT-60D Ala-U *Muchos Alas-Y *Rogue One *SW-0608 *''Profundidad'' *Al menos 2 transportes medianos GR-75 *Al menos 1 fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B *Al menos 1 corbeta clase Sphyrna **''Hacedor de Luz'' *Al menos una docena de guardias de la Fuerza consular alderaaniana |bajas2=*Base planetaria y todo el personal incluido *Todos los AT-ACT *Escuadrón de soldados de la muerte *Muchos soldados costeros *Muchos soldados de asalto *Muchos cazas TIE *Muchos destructores TIE *Orson Krennic *2 Destructores Estelares clase Imperial **''Intimidador'' **''Perseguidor'' *Puerta Escudo *1 droide de seguridad serie KX *Escudo planetario |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} La '''Batalla de Scarif fue la primera batalla importante en el 0 ABY entre la Alianza para Restaurar la República y el Imperio Galáctico, que marcó el comienzo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica de cinco años. La batalla fue precedida por años de ataques por parte de la Alianza Rebelde contra el Imperio y comenzó el período de cinco años en el que la Alianza luchó con éxito para reemplazar el Imperio Galáctico con la Nueva República. Antes de la batalla, la Inteligencia de la Alianza interceptó información que sugirió que el renombrado científico Galen Erso estaba construyendo una superarma Imperial capaz de destruir planetas enteros. El liderazgo de la Alianza envió a la hija de Galen Erso, Jyn Erso, y al Capitán Cassian Andor a aprender más sobre la participación de su padre, y sus esfuerzos subsiguientes hicieron que la Alianza descubriera la existencia de la Estrella de la Muerte, así como una falla fatal en el diseño que Galen Erso colocó allí. Aunque el Alto Mando de la Alianza se negó a oponerse abiertamente al Imperio, Erso y Andor lideraron una pequeña unidad de soldados rebeldes, a otros aliados, desafiando órdenes y se encargaron de infiltrarse en la fuertemente custodiada Torre de la Ciudadela en Scarif para recuperar losplanos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Bajo el indicativo Rogue One, la unidad se infiltró en el escudo planetario de Scarif en una [[Lanzadera de carga clase Zeta|lanzadera de carga clase Zeta]] robada y procedió a realizar un asalto guerrillero en las afueras de la Ciudadela, retirando las fuerzas Imperiales para que Andor, Erso y el droide K-2SO se pudieran infiltrar en la instalación. El Director Orson Krennic, el ex comandante de la Estrella de la Muerte, intentó impedir que Erso y Andor robaran los planos, pero los rebeldes superados en número recibieron el apoyo de la Flota de la Alianza bajo la dirección del Almirante Raddus, cuyas fuerzas enfrentaron a los Destructores Estelares Imperiales sobre Scarif y trabajaron para destruir la Puerta Escudo que protegía el planeta. Con la destrucción de la Puerta Escudo, Rogue One pudo transmitir los planos robados a la flota de arriba, aunque todas las fuerzas terrestres rebeldes restantes fueron erradicadas por una explosión de baja potencia de la Estrella de la Muerte recién llegada que destruyó la Ciudadela y el área circundante. Las fuerzas del Lord Sith Darth Vader hicieron el trabajo con las naves rebeldes que no lograron retirarse, pero la Princesa Leia Organa logró escapar de la batalla en el Tantive IV; Vader la persiguió hasta el planeta Tatooine y la capturó allí, pero los planos ya estaban fuera de su alcance. Finalmente los planos encontraron su camino hacia la Alianza, que los usó para señalar la debilidad de la Estrella de la Muerte y destruirla durante la Batalla de Yavin. Preludio Revelación en Jedha A medida que la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte se acercaba a su finalización, su diseñador, Galen Walton Erso (quien fue reclutado por la fuerza para trabajar en la estación por Orson Callan Krennic, quien se desempeñó como Director de Investigación de Armas Avanzadas para el Imperio Galáctico, así como el jefe supervisor del proyecto) comenzó a temer por lo que sucedería si se desatara la superarma sobre la galaxia. Le dio un mensaje a Bodhi Rook, un piloto Imperial recientemente desertado y le ordenó que le diera el mensaje a la Alianza, diciéndole que buscara a Saw Gerrera, un viejo amigo suyo que vivía en Jedha. Sin embargo, Gerrera se había vuelto cada vez más paranoico y dudaba que la deserción de Rook fuera sincera, lo sometió a tortura (a través de Bor Gullet) y lo encarceló. La Alianza pronto se enteró del mensaje de Galen Erso y de que Gerrera lo había interceptado, de ese modo reclutó a la hija de Galen, Jyn Erso (que anteriormente había sido miembro de los Partisanos de Gerrera) para convencer a Gerrera de que se los entregara. Acompañando al Capitán Cassian Jeron Andor y su droide K-2SO, y luego acompañados por Chirrut Îmwe y Baze Malbus, fue a Jedha y se enfrentó a Gerrera por el mensaje de su padre. En el mensaje, Galen explicó que él había diseñado a propósito el módulo del reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte para que fuera inestable, de modo que cualquier tipo de explosión presurizada provocara una reacción en cadena que destruyera la estación por completo, pero para ubicarla, necesitaría un conjunto completo de los planos, que estaban ubicados en la bóveda de datos de la Torre de la Ciudadela en Scarif. Antes de que el mensaje pudiera terminar y Jyn pudiera llevárselo físicamente, la Estrella de la Muerte llegó y destruyó la Ciudad Jedha, con Gerrera muriendo en la explosión resultante y obligando a Jyn, Andor y sus aliados a retirarse antes de recuperar el mensaje. Luego partieron hacia el planeta Eadu, donde Galen tenía su sede central, para recuperarlo y llevarlo a la Alianza para que pudiera ayudarlos él mismo, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, un escuadrón de cazas estelares de la Alianza llegó y bombardeó el complejo Imperial donde Galen trabajaba, matándolo durante el ataque. Formación de Rogue One Después de regresar de Eadu, Jyn y el Capitán Andor participaron en una reunión del Consejo de la Alianza, donde les contaron a los seres reunidos lo que habían aprendido sobre la Estrella de la Muerte y que necesitaban obtener los planos que se encontraban en Scarif; sin embargo, la mayoría se mostró escéptica de que existiera tal arma, y los que creyeron que sí, no estaban convencidos de que tuviera una debilidad deliberada debido al hecho de que las noticias provenían de una criminal que era hija de un científico Imperial, y pensaron que sería mejor esconderse o rendirse. Desanimada, Erso se alejó de la reunión, solo para descubrir que Andor y muchos otros, incluyendo Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus y Bodhi Rook, todavía estaban dispuestos a ir con ella y luchar. Juntos, se llamaron a sí mismos "Rogue One" y emprendieron una misión no autorizada a Scarif utilizando la lanzadera de carga Imperial que había sido robado anteriormente y se dirigieron al planeta. Una vez allí, Rook transmitió los códigos de autorización de la lanzadera, que los llevaron a través del escudo planetario y hacia la superficie. Casi al mismo tiempo, el Director Krennic también regresó a Scarif para que el personal de mando revisara todos y cada uno de los archivos de proyectos relacionados con la Estrella de la Muerte realizados por Galen Erso. El motivo de Krennic fue ver si había alguna irregularidad, después de que Darth Vader le informara a Krennic que solo podía ganarse el favor del Emperador Palpatine si probaba que Erso no hubiera revelado nada sobre las debilidades de la Estrella de la Muerte a la Rebelión después de que el secreto de la Estrella de la Muerte había sido comprometido con la destrucción de Ciudad Jedha. La batalla Ataque furtivo Ayudados por el elemento sorpresa, Jyn Erso y Cassian Andor enviaron equipos para establecer una distracción que les permita infiltrarse en la Torre de la Ciudadela y localizar los planos. Erso y Andor, haciéndose pasar por el técnico Kent Deezling y el Teniente Colin Hakelia después de eliminar a los dos y robar sus uniformes, procedieron a ingresar al complejo de seguridad. Luego atrajeron a un droide K-2X a un área aislada para que K-2SO pudiera encontrar el camino directo a los planos a través del mapa integrado del droide. K-2SO encontró el camino y les advirtió que tres escuadrones de soldados de asalto se interponían en su camino y no llegarían muy lejos. Andor le dio a los marines la orden de detonar los explosivos. La batalla comenzó cuando los Marines Rebeldes activaron múltiples explosivos en las plataformas de aterrizaje alrededor del complejo de Scarif (un poco retrasado por el personal del centro de mando que observa las explosiones antes de que el Director Krennic ordenara que desplegaran la guarnición de la base). Esto atrajo a muchos de los soldados de la base, lo que proporcionó a Erso, Andor y K-2SO la distracción que necesitaban para ir más lejos dentro de la Ciudadela y buscar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, mientras que el resto de Rogue One se enfrentó con la guarnición del complejo. Enviando refuerzos Después de descubrir la incursión, el Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin ordenó al General Hurst Romodi que preparara la estación de combate para un salto al hiperespacio e informara a Lord Vader de la situación. El técnico rebelde Tenzigo Weems pronto interceptó una señal Imperial que indicaba que los rebeldes habían atacado a las fuerzas Imperiales en Scarif. A pesar de no recibir la autorización para atacar a Scarif, el Almirante Raddus decidió desviar su nave, el Profundidad (con el Tantive IV a cuestas), hacia el planeta tropical. Después de ser informado de la situación, Mon Mothma pidió hablar con Raddus, pero le dijeron que había regresado a su nave en preparación para la batalla. La decisión de seguir adelante con el ataque procedió y la Flota de la Alianza se preparó y partió con dirección al mundo del Borde Exterior. Atacando la Puerta Escudo thumb|thumb|left|250px|El General Merrick dirigiéndose hacia el escudo antes de su cierre. Poco después, el resto de la Flota de la Alianza llegó para apoyar al escuadrón de asalto inicial. Luego de la llegada de la flota, Raddus ordenó a todos los líderes de escuadrones que se reportaran y luego les asignaron tareas; Los Escuadrones Rojo y Oro debían defender la flota, mientras que el Escuadrón Azul recibió la orden de entrar a la superficie para reforzar a los que luchan en las playas. 12 Alas-X, incluido el Líder Azul Antoc Merrick, y un solo Ala-U llegaron a través de la abertura antes de que el control de la Puerta Escudo ordenara el cierre de la puerta.Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z Otros 7 Alas-X intentaron terminar con el resto de su escuadrón, pero ninguno de ellos lo logró; uno fue derribado, dos fueron destruidos cuando impactaron el escudo y los otros cuatro intentaron retirarse, pero uno fue destruido cuando chocó con la estación de la puerta. Los miembros restantes del Escuadrón Azul en el espacio, que ahora constaba de 1 Ala-U y 3 Alas-X, derribaron los generadores de escudo del puente de un Destructor Estelar junto con un caza TIE mientras ayudaban al resto de la flota rebelde. Luego de que el Escuadrón Azul logró pasar, el Escuadrón Rojo intentó un ataque de distracción en la Puerta Escudo usando 10 de sus Alas-X para eliminar las torretas de defensa, perdiendo una cantidad de sus naves en el proceso al fuego enemigo pero infligiendo severas daños a muchos de los turboláseres. Esta táctica atrajo la atención de varias torretas de defensa, creando una apertura para el Escuadrón Oro para comenzar su ataque en la Puerta Escudo. Usando 10 de sus Alas-Y, Líder Oro (el Capitán Jon Vander) instruyó a sus pilotos para que comenzaran su bombardeo inicial, advirtiéndoles que usaran precaución alrededor de las torres de defensa. El Escuadrón Oro realizó varios bombardeos en la Puerta Escudo, utilizando bombas de protones en el proceso, pero perdió 3 Alas-Y en la primera ronda. La batalla se intensificó cuando las fuerzas Imperiales lanzaron cazas TIE en respuesta a sus Destructores Estelares y la Puerta Escudo, que comenzó a atacar a los cruceros rebeldes con fuego láser y derribando a muchos cazas estelares, incluido el Rojo Cinco (Pedrin Gaul). Después de ver que no había progreso en ese frente, el Almirante Raddus ordenó a la flota que se enfrentara a los Destructores Estelares. Infiltrándose en la torre thumb|right|250px|Andor, Erso y K-2SO se infiltran en la torre. Una vez dentro de la base, Andor, K-2SO y Jyn se dirigieron a la bóveda de datos. Después de deshabilitar al técnico, K-2SO comenzó a buscar los archivos cuando Andor y Erso entraron a la bóveda. Después de notar al técnico muerto, una multitud de soldados de asalto asaltaron la sala principal del archivo, mientras que K-2SO logró mantener a muchos de ellos a raya con una sola pistola bláster. Después de soportar el fuego bláster pesado, K-2SO localizó los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y marcó la cinta de datos. Luego encerró a Erso y Andor en la bóveda para darles suficiente tiempo para robar los planos y posteriormente fue destruido defendiéndose de los soldados de asalto, derribando la consola de la sala de archivos en el proceso. Asalto de los AT-ACT thumb|left|250px|Baze Malbus dispara un cohete a un AT-ACT. Mientras el resto de Rogue One se mantenía en la línea, Chirrut Îmwe escuchó el sonido de caminantes que se dirigían hacia ellos. Le gritó a Baze Malbus, quien luego se dio vuelta y vio que un AT-ACT se dirigía hacia ellos. Ahora, superados debido a la presencia de los caminantes, los rebeldes se vieron obligados a volver a la playa y varios de ellos fueron superados por el fuego de los soldados de asalto y los caminantes que los perseguían. Cuando los rebeldes llegaron a la playa y cavaron, Baze disparó un cohete inteligente a un AT-ACT que lo perseguía, intentándolo dañar sin ningún efecto. Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera eliminar su posición, el caminante fue atacado y destruido por los Alas-X del Escuadrón Azul, que habían llegado para brindar apoyo. Otro caminante fue derribado por un Ala-U cuando su cañón de iones montado en la puerta inutilizó sus piernas y un tercero explotó cuando un Ala-X disparó sobre su cama de carga abierta. Refuerzos thumb|right|250px|Marines Rebeldes asaltan las playas de Scarif. Con el Escuadrón Azul atravesando la Puerta Escudo, las defensas aéreas Imperiales se batieron para defender la Torre de la Ciudadela de la incursión de los rebeldes. Los Alas-X rebeldes se enfrentaron a los numerosos destructores TIE ubicados en Scarif y ambos bandos sufrieron bajas sustanciales. A medida que avanzaba la batalla aérea, Merrick ordenó a un cañonera Ala-U que reforzara a las tropas abrumadas en la playa, mientras que el resto del escuadrón los defendía del fuego Imperial. A medida que avanzaba la batalla, el Director Krennic ordenó el despliegue de su escuadrón de soldados de la muerte a través del vehículo de ataque Segador TIE/rp. El transporte fue escoltado por los destructores TIE, que resultó demasiado para el General Merrick y resultó en su muerte. Rogue One continuó combatiendo la guarnición Imperial, dando a Jyn y Cassian el tiempo que necesitaban para recuperar los planos. Moviendo el interruptor maestro thumb|left|250px|La lanzadera se destruye, con Rook en el interior. Después de esto, Rook tuvo la tarea de abrir el escudo deflector para que los planos se pudieran transmitir a la nave insignia de la Alianza sobre el planeta. Bodhi dirigió a Chirrut Îmwe y Baze Malbus al interruptor de alimentación principal para las comunicaciones en Scarif. Los dos lograron apagar el interruptor de señal, pero perecieron al hacerlo aunque no antes de matar a todo el escuadrón de soldados de la muerte enviados contra ellos. Rook logró ponerse en contacto con la nave insignia de la Alianza y les dijo que tenían que abrir el escudo deflector para permitir que los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte se les transmitieran. Poco después, un implosionador termal fue arrojado a su nave, matándolo y destruyendo la lanzadera. Tras recibir la transmisión de Rook, Raddus formuló un plan para romper el escudo. Krennic se acerca thumb|right|250px|Erso y Andor en la bóveda de datos. Dentro de la Torre de la Ciudadela en Scarif, Orson Krennic, junto con dos soldados de la muerte, abrió una puerta de seguridad a la bóveda de archivos y comenzó a disparar contra Andor y Jyn. Andor logró matar a los dos soldados, pero fue golpeado por Krennic, dejándolo inconsciente. Jyn continuó su ascenso a la escotilla de escape en la parte superior de la bóveda y salió al techo de la Torre de la Ciudadela. En la parte superior de la base estaba la antena de comunicaciones. Después de reorientarla, Jyn se preparó para enviar los planos a la flota rebelde cuando apareció Krennic. Mientras Krennic la enfrentaba, declarando la inevitable victoria del Imperio, Andor recuperó la conciencia y se dirigió hacia el techo de la estación. Justo antes de que Krennic estuviera a punto de matar a Jyn, Andor le disparó al director. Derribando el escudo thumb|left|250px|El '' Hacedor de Luz'' y los Destructores Estelares antes de chocar contra la Puerta Escudo. Muy por encima, la Flota de la Alianza estaba recibiendo una paliza significativa. Aunque la flota rebelde revolvió sus naves y cañones de defensa, interminables oleadas de cazas TIE azotaron a las naves rebeldes, destruyendo un transporte mediano GR-75 y dañando una de las fragatas Nebulón-B, mientras que el blindaje del Profundidad se redujo a la mitad de la fuerza. El Líder Oro dio una orden para que su escuadrón se formara en su ala, informándoles que se había despejado un camino. Junto con cuatro de sus compañeros de escuadrón, Vander lanzó múltiples torpedos de iones en un Destructor Estelar, deshabilitándolo. Al darse cuenta de que la nave capital estaba inhabilitada, el Almirante Raddus se contactó con una [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbeta clase Sphyrna]] y le explicó su plan para romper el escudo. La corbeta que había elegido para llevar a cabo su plan era el Hacedor de Luz, comandado por Kado Oquoné. Anteriormente, la nave había sufrido grandes daños y estaba cubriendo la línea de retirada. Habiendo evacuado a todo el personal no esencial, dejando atrás un grupo necesario, incluido el propio Oquoné, la corbeta embistió al Destructor deshabilitado y activó sus motores subluz, enviándolo a un curso de colisión con el otro. El Almirante Gorin, al ver el peligro entrante, ordenó un empuje inverso completo para evitar la colisión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando los dos Destructores Estelares chocaron, se separaron y cayeron sobre Scarif, chocando contra la estación de acoplamiento orbital que controlaba el escudo deflector, deshabilitándolo. Con el escudo caído, Jyn y Andor pudieron transmitir con éxito los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte a la nave insignia de la Alianza por encima de Scarif. Planos recibidos y llegada de Vader [[Archivo:Devastator.png|thumb|right|250px|La llegada del Devastador.]] Inmediatamente después de la transmisión de los planos, la Estrella de la Muerte salió del hiperespacio. Tarkin, consciente de la inminente llegada de Darth Vader a bordo del Devastador, optó por ignorar a las naves rebeldes y en cambio, ordenó un solo encendido de reactor dirigido a la base de la Ciudadela en Scarif. Recuperando la conciencia en lo alto de la Torre de la Ciudadela, Krennic miró hacia el cielo y vio la Estrella de la Muerte sobre la base. Observado por la horrorizada flota rebelde, el superláser disparó a la superficie. El rayo vaporizó el tercio superior de la Torre de la Ciudadela, que se encontraba en su camino directo, e impactó la superficie a varios kilómetros de distancia. Poco después, todos los miembros en la base (incluidos Erso y Andor) junto con el complejo de seguridad Imperial, fueron vaporizados y destruidos por los efectos monumentales del impacto. Una vez que las fuerzas de la Alianza recibieron los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, intentaron escapar al hiperespacio. Tres corbetas CR90, dos transportes GR-75, una corbeta Cabeza de Martillo (el Consonancia) y varios cazas estelares saltaron a tiempo, pero los demás fueron interceptados por el Devastador cuando emergió repentinamente del hiperespacio. Tres Alas-Y, dos Alas-X y una cañonera dorneana tomaron medidas evasivas para evitar estrellarse contra el, pero un transporte mediano GR-75 fue destruido cuando se estrelló contra el casco del Destructor cuando no pudo retirarse a tiempo. La nave insignia de Vader abrió inmediatamente fuego en sus baterías delanteras, apuntando al Profundidad; una desafortunada fragata Nebulón-B fue atrapada en la barrera y se dividió por la mitad bajo la pura potencia de fuego bruta. El Destructor luego puso sus armas sobre el Profundidad mientras el resto de las naves se dispersaron. Los escudos ya debilitados de la nave insignia cedieron y la nave quedó paralizada e incapacitada. [[Archivo:TantiveEscape.jpg|thumb|left|250px|El Tantive IV escapando de Scarif.]] Después de deshabilitar al Profundidad, Vader, junto con un equipo de abordaje, abordó la nave en un intento por recuperar los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, y se encontró con un grupo de soldados rebeldes que intentaban huir con los planos pero que estaban atrapados por una puerta de seguridad que funcionaba mal. Revelando su presencia, Vader avanzó a través de todo el grupo con su sable de luz cuando dispararon contra él, pero el que tenía los planos logró pasarlo a las fuerzas de seguridad de Alderaan que escaparon en el Tantive IV antes de ser asesinado por Darth Vader. La corbeta, capitaneada por Raymus Antilles y con la princesa y senadora Leia Organa, dio el salto al hiperespacio, escapando por poco, terminando así la Batalla de Scarif. Al final de la batalla, el Profundidad fue destruido y Raddus fue asesinado. Consecuencias [[Archivo:Devastatortantiveiv.jpg|thumb|right|250px|El Devastador persiguiendo al Tantive IV.]] La Batalla de Scarif fue la primera victoria importante para la incipiente Alianza Rebelde y marcó el inicio oficial de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Habiéndose abstenido de comprometerse abiertamente con el Imperio, esta fue la primera vez que la rebelión desplegó su flota en combate abierto y, aunque sufrió grandes pérdidas, pudo mantenerse. El robo de los planos fue una gran vergüenza para el Imperio y aunque pocos creían que revelarían alguna debilidad en la estación, se consideró imperativo que los planos fueran devueltos. Con los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte en manos de la Princesa Leia, el Devastador persiguió al Tantive IV, donde Vader supervisó personalmente la operación. El Destructor lo siguió al mundo desértico de Tatooine, donde Vader capturó a la princesa y la llevó a la Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras tanto, las fuerzas Imperiales buscaron dos droides, R2-D2 y C-3PO, el primero de los cuales tenía los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Los droides llegaron a manos de Luke Skywalker, quien, junto al Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y los contrabandistas Han Solo y Chewbacca, se dirigió a la Estrella de la Muerte y rescató a Organa. Aunque Kenobi fue asesinado por Vader, su antiguo aprendiz, durante la fuga, la princesa y los demás viajaron a la base rebelde en Yavin 4 y participaron en la Batalla de Yavin. La batalla se concibió después de que los rebeldes analizaron los planos de la estación espacial y descubrieron la debilidad: un puerto de escape térmico expuesto, que Luke Skywalker explotó para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte durante la batalla. Entre bastidores thumb|left|220x220px|La primera mención de la Batalla de Scarif. El evento que se convirtió en la Batalla de Scarif se describió por primera vez en el texto de apertura de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. El evento es la trama central de Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars. En ''Star Wars'' Leyendas, la batalla donde se robaron los planos se identificó como la Batalla de Toprawa, mientras que la operación en su conjunto se identificó como la Operación: Skyhook.Star Wars Radio Drama El escritor Gary Whitta originalmente tuvo dos ideas diferentes para el final de la batalla que finalmente no se usaron en la película. Uno de ellos incluía que Krennic sobreviviera a la explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte en Scarif, a diferencia de los rebeldes solo para ser asesinado a bordo de un Destructor Estelar por Darth Vader por no haber detenido el robo de los planos, pero fue desechado porque la supervivencia de Krennic a la explosión hubiera sido demasiado lejana. El otro requirió la presencia de Darth Vader en la superficie de Scarif, matando a través de un bloqueo rebelde en su camino hacia el complejo de seguridad Imperial solo para llegar demasiado tarde, pero también fue desechado en favor de que Vader abordara el Profundidad. Las primera imágenes de la batalla se mostraron en el trailer de Rogue One. La batalla de Scarif hizo su primera aparición en Star Wars Battlefront como contenido de descarga disponible el 6 de diciembre de 2016 para los poseedores del pase de temporada. La batalla hizo su primera aparición formal con el lanzamiento de la película, Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars. Los planes anteriores para la serie animada Star Wars Rebels incluían la idea de que los Espectros robaran los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Sin embargo, Dave Filoni abandonó estos planes luego de que Rogue One ingresara en el desarrollo, además de cambiar exclusivamente el enfoque en la historia de Ezra Bridger. Apariciones *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * * }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Droidography'' * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas en el sector Abrion Categoría:Batallas de la Rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Civil Galáctica